Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(Ten years have passed since the Romanov tragedy, as people wait in long lines on this gray, cold winter. And yet, there's only one thing that seems to keep up the spirits of all the inhabitants: A Rumor in St. Petersburg) *Old Man: (singing) St. Petersburg is gloomy *Young Woman: (singing) St. Petersburg is bleak! *Shivering Man: (singing) My underwear got frozen standing here all week! *Group: (singing) Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray! Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! Hey! Have you heard There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard What they're saying on the street? *Newspaper Man: *singing* Although the Tsar did not survive, One daughter may be still alive *Man: Huh?! *Group: (singing) The princess Mollystasia! (A Russian soldier on horseback glares, as the people cower) *Newspaper Man: (frightened, singing) But please do not repeat! (closes his stand) *Group: *singing* It's a rumor, A legend, A mystery! Something whispered in an alleyway Or through a crack! It's a rumor That's part of our history. *Babushka: *singing* They say her royal grandmama Will pay a royal sum *Group: (singing) To someone who can bring the princess back! *(At a seedy corner of the town, black marketers ply their wares. Some are selling remnants from the ransacked palace. A man named Dexter's Dad waits nervously while Tails, now Edward, haggles with a scary looking gangster) *Edward: *whistles* Dad! *Dexter's Dad: Edward! *whispers* I've got my part done. *Black Marketer #1: *singing* A ruble for this painting! It's Romanov, I swear! *Black Marketer #2: *singing* Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrade, buy the pair! *Black Marketer #3: *singing* I got this from the palace, It's lined with real fur! *Edward & Black Marketer #3: *singing* It could be worth a fortune, If it belonged to her. *(Eventually, Edward rejoins Dexter's Dad amidst all this activity)* *Dexter's Dad: Well Edward, I got us a theater. *Edward: *grins* Everything's going according to plan; all we need is the girl. Just think, Dad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Mollystasia. *Edward: *singing* It's the rumor, The legend, The mystery! It's the Princess Mollystasia who will help us fly! You and I friend Will go down In history! We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say, Dress her up and take her to Paris! Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich *Dexter's Dad: *singing* We'll be rich! *Edward: *singing* We'll be out! *Dexter's Dad: *singing* We'll be out! *Edward & Dexter's Dad: *singing* And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about! Yeah! (As Edward and Dexter's Dad slide down from the snow-topped roofs, one small group amidst the giant city are all concerned with one thing on their minds) *Group: (singing) Shh! (softly) Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard? What they're saying on the street? (loud) Hey! (whispers amongst themselves) Hey! (whispers once more) Hey! Have you heard There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?! Have you heard Comrade, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery! *Edward: (singing) The biggest con in history! *Group: *singing* The Princess Mollystasia, Alive or dead… *Window Washer: *singing* Who knows? Shh. (Sometime later, at a local orphanage, a woman named Cream, now Molly, bundled up in ragged clothes, appearing more like a boy, stands with the fat, balding headmistress, Granny, who's pointing down the street. From the window, several orphans gathered to wave goodbye to Molly, and another individual beside her) *Granny: I've got you jobs in the Fish Factory. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left - Are you listening? *Molly: *calls out* Bye, bye everybody, (to Granny) I hope I know where I'm going. *Granny: You two've been thorns in my sides since you were brought here. *Molly: *dragged off* Hey, hey! *Granny: Instead of the nameless no accounts you are. And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've kept a roof over your head. Now as for you, making spectacle of yourself with your strange habits and never showing your face toward the other children. Aye, the fish factory will fix you up, good! *Narrator: And that is how Cream became Molly when she was took to a orphanage village and stayed there. Since Granny had sent her off, Molly now has no choice then to push on. On the outskirts of town, she meets up with Scrappy Doo, who is a loyal canine and nephew of Scooby Doo. *Molly: (singing) Heart, don't fail me now, Courage, don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say, Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear. Or how the world can seem so vast, On this journey…to the past, (Molly picks a lead that Scrappy has attached as a collar, and when they are both together, they make their way down the road, recovering from a speeding carriage that forced them off the road at some point. Even so Molly keeps her spirits high through song) Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong! Arms will open wide, We'll be safe and wanted, Finally home where we belong. Well, starting now, we're learning fast, On this journey…to the past. (On their way down the road, the two stumble upon a house living alongside the road. They stop for a moment to watch as the children played with the puppy that accompanied them and smiled at this tender moment. But eventually, they say their goodbyes as they continue their still long journey toward the city and possible) Home, Love, Family, There was once a time, I must have had them too. Home, Love, Family, I will never be complete, Until we find you… One step at a time, One hope, then another, Who knows where this road may go, Back to who I was, On to find my future? Things my heart still needs to know, Yes, let this be a sign! Let this road be ours! Let it lead us to our past, And bring us home… At last! (And as they stop along a hill top, the two look in amazed as the city of St. Petersburg stands in all it's glory before them, the city shining like gold in the sky. All the possibilities, the start of something grand, and a journey that can change their lives, and it is all theirs once they take their first step to St. Petersburg) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof